True feelings
by NewsTribe
Summary: Slash. How does Jan really feel for his close friend Les?


**This is my first Bring it on fan fic hope you guys like it **

**Title**: True Feelings  
**Fandom**: Bring it on  
**Pairings**: Les/Jan, Les/Tim  
**Other Characters**: Missy, Torrance, Courtney and Witney  
**Word count**: 1,889

**True feelings**

They might have only won second place, but Les had won something a lot bigger and a lot more important to him, he had won the heart of Tim, the blonde cheerleader who had done the perfect flip, his eyes were crystal blue and lit up any darken room. It had been six months since the finally and it was the best relationship Les had ever been in but something else was happening, he was loosing his best friend, ever since the two boys had started to go out, Jan had distanced himself away from him best friend and Les didn't understand why as he thought the male cheerleader was fine with Les being gay.

School had finished way over a month ago and Missy had decided to throw a party to celebrate, everyone was invited , everyone including Les, Tim and Jan, everyone could tell their was tension between the two old best friends, but no one wanted to get involved apart from Missy but the others told her to let the boys sort it out themselves. Missy had set up a plan, she would talk to the boys separate, she had phoned Jan and told him to get here earlier.

------------------------------------------------------

Standing in front of the mirror, Jan looked at what he was wearing; he was wearing a simple black shirt with the top three buttons undone and a pair of black trousers, running a hand through his hair.

"Get a grip man," he whispered to himself before tuning away from the mirror and headed our of his room, he made his way downstairs and gave his mum a small smile before picking up the car keys. Driving towards Missy's house, he tapped on the steering wheel in time to the music, which was playing from the CD player. He was now regretting telling Missy he would come to the party, he wasn't in a party mood, and he wasn't in the mood to see Les all over his newest boyfriend. It wasn't that he didn't like Les; it was the fact that he didn't like Tim, the blonde happy blue eyes boy, who was replacing him day by day.

Parking in Missy's drive way, he smiled at Missy who was standing in the door way with her smile, and her hair in curls. Jumping out of the car he was meet by Missy with a hug.

Walking into the house, Jan was amazed how much the house was all party like, with flashing lights, a table full of drinks and a table full of food, the two took seats in the living room facing each other.

"So what's this about?" Jan asked leaning back on the soft chair and folding his arms across his chest.

"I just wanted a nice little chat," Missy half lied, sure they were going to have a chat, but it wasn't going to be short and she doubted it would be nice either. It was going to be a hard hitting truth bringing chat about him and Les.

"About what?" Jan asked, smiling at Missy.

"Les…" as soon as the name had left her lips, Jan let out a loud sigh before jumping up and running both his hands over his head before turning back to face Missy, "Jan what is going on between you and Les?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, hence the no talking," Jan explained, sitting back down, this time leaning forward and hiding his face in his hands.

"Jan what is really going on…is it Tim do you not like him?" Missy asked moving from the chair and sitting on the coffee table in front off Jan.

"No…how could anyone like him…he's so…gay," Jan explained, looking through his fingers.

"Well for you're information so is Les," she smiled at him, hoping to get some reaction out of him.

"Yea but that's Les, and Les…well Les is…well…" Jan stuttered, his worlds mixing together and rolling other each other.

"Jan do you have feelings for Les?" Missy asked shocked at the whole thing, she always thought Jan was straight; there where all those stories about him and Courtney.

"Of course I have feelings for him, he's my…I mean, he was my best friend," Jan explained, locking his eyes with Missy.

"No, I mean do you fancy him," Missy didn't need an answer for this question, she could tell by his eyes, the question made his eyes go wide and full of emotion, "Oh Jan," she whispered pulling the guy into her arms. The two had talked about Les and Jan's feelings for the next hour. Jan explained to her, that he had always been gay but unlike Les, he was scared of his feelings, he was scared to tell people how he really felt. He always had feelings for Les but was never sure how to tell his best friend how he felt. The whole story with Courtney was also a cover up, they had done stuff together but he never felt anything while it happened.

------------------------------------------------------

By the time Les and Tim got to the party, it was already in full swing, and most people were already drunk. Tim clung onto like a lost sheep, he had never met all his friends in one go and this was the first time. Smiling and nodding at his friends as they made their way through the house, Les's smile faded when he saw Jan sitting in the corner with beer cans scatted around him. Shaking his head in disgust, he leaned into his boyfriend's embrace before they carried on walking until they meet Torrance and Missy, who were sitting on a sofa drinking.

"Hey," Les smiled taking a seat next to Missy before pulling Tim onto his lap.

"Hey guys," Missy replied, before looking behind her at a very drunken sad looking Jan, "Les don't you think it's time to sort out what's going on between you and Jan?" she asked, while Torrance just giggled and nodded to what her friend had just said.

"No if he wants to talk he knows where he can find me…and who let Torrance near drink…it is one thing that doesn't mix," he replied, trying not to laugh as Torrance rolled off the sofa and fell asleep as soon as she hit the soft carpet. Looking over at Jan, he tried to count ho many beers he had, had, "How much has he had?" Les asked nodding his head towards Jan.

"Dunno really, why don't you go ask him?" Missy replied, before pulling Tim of Les's lap onto her own lap, "And let me get to know Tim better," she added with a smile. Letting out a small sigh Les got up and made his way towards Jan, as Tim and Missy started to talk.

"Jan?" Les said in a small voice taken a seat next to his old best friend, "Jan, are you ok?"

"Hi Les….Bye Les" he replied, trying to brush Les away with a wave of his hand, his head rolled and landed on Les's shoulder, his eye lids getting heavy.

"Jan I think you need to go home," Les said concerned for his friends health.

"I think you need to leave me alone got," Jan snapped before pushing himself up and making his way towards the drinking table. Les jumped up and followed his friend before spinning Jan around to face him.

"Jan what is wrong with you, lately you have become a right jerk," Les shouted, just as the song ended. With a flick of her finger, Witney turned the Music off, making all eyes turn to the two guys standing in the middle of the room.

"Me a jerk, Ha yeah right, I might be a jerk but at least I'm not going out with a Barbie doll," Jan laughed, sending a look at Tim but was brought back to Les by a hard slap across his face from his ex best friend.

"You need to get over yourself Jan…wait you need to get over the fact that I have a boyfriend," Les spat, before he spun around and walked off towards Tim who was now standing by the front door.

"Come on Les let's go," Tim said in a small voice not liking the way everyone was looking at him. Nodding, Les let his fingers interlock with Tim before they turned to leave together.

"I'm sorry," Jan shouted, "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting…but I can't help the way I feel,"

"And what's that?" Les asked turning to face his old best friend.

"That…that," Jan started looking around the room before his eyes feel on Missy, who nodded with a small smile, "That I fancy you like crazy and always hav…" He started but the alcohol had taken over him and he landed on a head on the floor. Les started to move towards his friend, but Tim placed a hand on his forearm.

"Come on Les, leave him. He's a drunken state," Tim said in a firm voice before turning to leave.

"I'm sorry Tim but I can't leave him?" Les explained pulling away for his boyfriend and went to help Missy and some of the other guy cheerleaders carry Jan up to the spare bedroom. After the other's had left, Les pulled Jan's shoes off and removed his shirt. Pulling the covers over his sleeping friend, he climbed into bed next to Jan and slowly ran his fingers through his friend's hair. The scent of alcohol and Jan's cologne made the other cheerleader, rest his head on Jan's head and made him slowly fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------

Waking up, Jan sent an unsteady hand up to his forehead as pain ran through his head, it took him awhile to realise he wasn't alone looking next to him he found a sleeping Les, reaching out he used one of his fingers to trace Les's jaw line and slowly ran it over the other guy's lips.  
Opening his eyes, the events of the night before replayed in front of him, before he noticed that Jan was awake.

"How you feeling today?" Les asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Like a complete fool," Jan replied, "I shouldn't have said any of the things I said last night,"

"It's ok, I forgive you, but did you mean what you said?" Les asked sitting up and making full eye contact with Jan.

"What the part about fancying you like crazy…yea that's true," Jan replied as he turned a shade of red.

"You should of told me sooner…like a couple of years ago." Les smiled, reaching out and brushing hair out of Jan's face. Reaching out Jan ran a nervous hand over Les's cheek. Slowly lowering himself next to Jan, Les pressed his lips up against Jan's soft lips, sucking on Jan's bottom lip he finally pulled away, "This is wrong, I can't cheat on Tim,"

"He doesn't have to know," Jan said with a small grin, slipping one of his hands up Les's top and letting his fingers trace every muscle. Grinning back, Les lowed himself back down on Jan and kissed him again, while using one of his hands to undo Jan's trousers.

"I've always wanted you," Les whispered in a husky voice trailing kissing down Jan's neck.

"And I've always wanted you," Jan replied mixed with a moan of pleasure.


End file.
